fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus (UDM)
Verse: Ultradimensional Magical Girls! Summary Zeus is the God of lightning and thunder, and the leader God of the Greek Pantheon. He is a selfish God and keeps a close eye on the Human Realm, as well as visiting it often. During the War of Gods, he fled and hid within his realm, watching from the sidelines. Unlike Odin, he cares little of his power and divine status and is only interested in beautiful women. He is also the creator of Olympus. Power and Stats Tier: 1-A '(Should be comparable to the other Pantheon Leaders, and Zeus being one of the stronger Major Gods should transcend the weakest of them as they transcend even the strongest minor Gods, which in turn transcend basic, undimensioned beings such as Fukumi and Ayuko) Name: Zeus, King of Olympus, Ruler of the Skies and the Earth Gender: Female, but refers to herself as Male Age: Existed since the dawn of creation, Transcends the Concept of Time Classification: Major God '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Rage Power, Space-Time Manipulation, Transduality, Clairvoyance, Dark-Matter Manipulation/Anti-Matter Manipulation, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Willpower Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation/Death Manipulation, Nonexistence, Quantum Manipulation, Danmaku, Aether Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Type 10 Immortality, True-Godly regeneration, Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Battle Precognition, Portal Creation, Summoning (Able to summon other Greek Gods), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Body Control, Fear Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Chaos Manipulation, Intangibility, Thermal Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Disease Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Force-Field Creation, Transmutation, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation/Light Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Can travel freely into other Realms and the whole Multiverse, Transcends all Concepts, resistant to all types of manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Damage Reflection (reflects any damage taken by an infinite upon infinite amount), Transmutation '''Attack Potency: Outerversal '(Should be comparable to other Pantheon leaders) 'Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent '(Within Olympus) '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal '(Should be comparable to other Pantheon leaders) '''Durability: Outerversal '(Should be comparable to other Pantheon leaders) '''Stamina: Infinite Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Knows everything except for the existence of the Primal Fears and The Creator) '''Range: Irrelevant Weaknesses: None Standard Equipment: '''The Aegis,Thunderbolts, Master Thunderbolt '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Master Thunderbolt - Bane of Chronos: '' ''Zeus launches the greatest Thunderbolt within his arsenal straight at the enemy. The thunderbolt homes towards the enemy, even to the point of non-existence. This thunderbolt cannot be avoided nor destroyed by any means, and will permanently immobilize the enemy, ignoring all types of resistances. * '''The Hippocrene - Sacred Spring Atop Helicon: '''Zeus retreats to the highest point of Helicon and bathes himself in the sacred Hippocrene to heal all of his wounds. This place cannot be entered by anyone else except for him (Does not apply to beings of higher power) * '''Mystical Thunderbolts of the Skies - Infinite Danmaku: '''Zeus manipulates the forces of thunder, allowing him to shoot an infinite amount of thunder bolts at the enemy. These thunderbolts cannot be dodged nor destroyed in any way (Does not apply to beings of higher power) * '''The Aegis, Bulwark of Zeus: '''Provides invulnerability from OHK's and and restricting skills (Does not apply to beings of higher power) * '''The Chariot of Zeus - Four Winds of Greece: '''Zeus mounts his chariot to escape from reality, evading all attacks while attacking his enemy * '''Ruler of the Universe - Cosmic Consciousness: '''Obtains all information about the enemy (Does not apply to beings of higher power) * '''Ultimate King of Olympus - Thunderous Supremacy: '''Summons all Greek Gods to battle, excluding the Fates Category:Tier 1